


Let Me Stay Here By Your Side

by Cyane (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Fist Fights, Friendship/Love, M/M, Minor Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Nonbinary Peggy, Slurs, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cyane
Summary: John wishes he could fight all of Alexander's battles.





	Let Me Stay Here By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Strange side relationships: peggy/laf, jeffers/laf (both pretty much just crushes)  
> I love mullette but I also love an AU where laf is a barista and everyone is in love with him and his perfection

"Then I punched him in his fucking face, that's what," Peggy seethed with a grin, imitating a punch. 

John didn't even try to fight off the inevitable smile that cracked across his face. "You're going to get in trouble sometime, Peggs. Like, big trouble, if you keep getting yourself roped into fights."

Peggy rolled their eyes. "Like _you're_ one to talk, Laurens."

"Ooh, last names?" John feigned offense. "I'm wounded, my love!" 

The pair of friends continued walking back to the dorm building, throwing away the empty coffee cups as they passed a trash bin. It wasn't unheard of for the two of them to go down to the coffeehouse together, especially since Peggy had taken a interest in the French barista, Lafayette. (He was both adorably non-fluent in English and beyond-words beautiful.)

Plus, it was nice to catch up with a friend.

"Any plans later?" Peggy asked after a moment, breaking the comfortable silence. John shrugged.  
"I'll probably meet up with Alex, if he isn't working his ass off."

Peggy stuck their tongue out playfully, nudging him with a knowing expression. "Ah, a little romance here and there, right? Bottom?"

"Bottom?" John spluttered, going red. 

"Me and Herc have a bet going," Peggy said, as if they weren't discussing sex during their five minute walk back to the dorm room, but rather speaking about the weather. "See, I think that you're the secret bottom, although Herc seems to think that you like shutting Alex up in unconventional ways."

If it had been _anyone_ else, John would have been furious. But it wasn't; it was Peggy, and Peggy was closer than other people. 

"I'll have you know _I_ am the top," He finally said, going for confident but coming across with a flustered stutter. 

Peggy just laughed. "Mmmhmm."

Before he could bite out a response, John felt his phone buzz impatiently in his back pocket. He slid it out and frowned when he saw the unknown number appear on the screen.

Clicking the green button to pick up, he shrugged towards Peggy, who looked equally confused. 

"Hello? Who is this?"

_"Ah, shit- it's Aaron Burr, Laurens-"_

"Burr?" John asked incredulously. Peggy's eyes widened at the name, leaning towards the speaker with renewed interest.

 _"It doesn't matter,"_ Aaron sighed out through the phone. _"Look, don't tell anyone I told you this, okay? God knows that Thomas would kill me..."_

"What's going on?" 

_"...It's about Alexander."_

John froze, feeling his throat tighten as anxiety clawed at his insides. "W-what? What's happened? Where is he? Is he okay?" Aaron's shake of the head was nearly palpable. 

_"He's fighting with Lee right now- Thomas and James are there, too- Jesus, it's getting messy. I can't get involved, so hurry and drag Hamilton's ass out of this mess."_

"What the fuck do you mean, 'messy'?! Where are you?" John hissed, already breaking into a run. He heard Peggy running to catch up, desperate to know what was going on. 

_"Outdoor corridor by Washington's classroom."_

John hung up without another word, turning towards Peggy. "It's Alex. I need to go drag him out of some mess," He explained quickly. Peggy nodded in understanding. They held out a key. 

"Key to my bike lock, around the corner. It'll get you there faster."

John gave a breath of thanks, taking the key and running off to retrieve the bike. He hated when Alexander got into fights- usually he would be around to end them or fight in them, but no matter what, he was always there, making sure Alex never got _seriously_ , _permanently_ injured. 

But from what Aaron had said, it sounded like it was Alex against Lee, Jefferson, and Madison. It was beyond a fair fight, even if Aaron didn't join in himself. John wanted to hit Aaron just as much as the other three; the man hated speaking up for things, especially against Thomas Jefferson. Nobody really wanted to be on Jefferson's bad side. (Except for Alex.)

After finding Peggy's yellow bike against the side of a wall, unlocking it, and taking off towards Washington's classroom, John felt his phone buzz again. He checked it, nearly riding right into a group of students studying near a tree as he raced by. 

_Missed call: unknown number._

Burr. 

John huffed out another breath as he finally pulled up to the classroom and made his way around the wall. He dropped the bike and ran towards the raised voices he could hear. 

As he turned the corner, a sight met him.

Lee and Madison had Hamilton pushed against the brick wall of the building, holding him against it while Jefferson leaned in close and threw a few punches. Alex was struggling fiercely, although being a good five inches shorter than anyone was not helping as he thrashed and spewed curses.

"You filthy illegitimate immigrant," Thomas snarled. John felt a pang of pleased pride as he saw the blood dripping from Jefferson's nose. At least Alex had gotten a hit on him. 

"Fuckin' idiot, that's rich, coming from _you_ ," Alex rasped hotly. "Since you practically drool over any _French_ immigrants!" 

Thomas's face grew red at the mention of a certain barista, and raised a hand to land another blow. Unfortunately for him, John was already hurling himself at the man, and before Thomas's fist could fall, John's shoulder rammed right into his ribs. 

In shock, Lee and Madison's hold on Alexander loosened and immediately the man wrenched himself away, going in to hit Jefferson in the nose again. John grabbed his arm and pulled him back, though. 

"It's not worth it!" John said, struggling to his feet as he held Alex back. "Come on, let's go, we're outnumbered!"

The real reason John wanted to leave was to get Alex to safety; he had no idea how many injuries his boyfriend was sporting. Alex finally got control again, and stopped struggling. 

When Jefferson had gotten to his own feet, he, Madison, and Lee looked back towards John and Alex. There was a moment of tense silence. 

"Let's _go_ , Thomas," Madison finally said, putting a hand on Thomas's shoulder. The man scowled at Alex but shrugged. "Waste of time," He grumbled, and took off in the other direction. Madison and Lee quickly followed suite. Once they'd left, John turned to Alex and gave him the once-over. 

"Are you alright?" He asked. 

Alex gave a half-smile. "I socked him in the nose, of course I'm all right. Did you see the blood?" John wasn't laughing.  
"I can see your bruised face, and bruised arms, and bruised ribs, and bloody nose, and-"

" _John_..." Alex whined. "I had everything under control, I didn't need you to come in and save me. I was doing just fine."

"You are not fine, Alexander," John snapped back, wrapping a loving arm around his boyfriend's waist and helping him begin the walk back to their dorm. "I should've been here... if Burr hadn't called me, I never would have even-"

"Burr called you?" Alex sounded surprised, if not a little pleased.

"First things first, we're getting you back to the dorm, then we'll talk things over, alright, love?" 

Alex leaned into John's embrace, limping in the same direction. "Right-o. Just, remember something, okay, John?"

"What?"

"You can't fight all my battles for me."

John sighed, letting the tension drain from his shoulders. "I don't want to fight them for you, Alex... I just want to make sure you're safe. Ever since we've gotten together, you've gotten into more fights than ever. I want to protect you."

Alex laughed. "Turtle-man getting all sappy?"

"I'm serious!" John said, blushing red.

They made their way out of the corridor when they spotted the yellow bike lying on the ground. John leaned over to take it by the handle and walk it back. "It's Peggy's," He said, by way of explanation. "I should probably return it soon; they gave it to me so I could get down here."

The way back to the dorm was long, uphill, and extremely exhausting. It wasn't quite the same as rolling downhill on a bike at full speed, John thought. Instead he carefully helped Alex limp up each hill, taking notice of the quickly-bruising cheek and blood dripping down his nose. 

"You sure you're alright?" He asked quietly. 

His boyfriend took a deep, contented breath. "I'm good. Fucking angry about ignorant bigots like Jefferson, but... good. You came for me, didn't you? It's not like you can fight all my battles for me, but you... you can help me through the aftermath. Thanks for coming," He said. 

John figured he would have to be okay with that for now. 

"I'll never not be there for you," He said honestly. "No matter if you want me there or not."

"I know," Alex said.

That would have to be enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably add more little ficlets that connect to this one if people actually even like this (please tell me if you like it so I know if I should keep going/stop)
> 
> They might be jeffers/peggy/laf/aaron!centric, etc.
> 
> OH RIGHT. I almost forgot to apologize for this shitty fic. Right. Sorry. Apologies to everyone. Feel free to scream at me in the comments, hit me with criticism, I have a knack for self-deprecating humor so I won't even mind if anything it will just help me improve my writing so


End file.
